


A Bittersweet Feeling

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shadow looms around Fenris, and it seems to know too much of what's going on in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bittersweet Feeling

"She’s alive and well and gorgeous as she’ll ever be. Relief. Anxiety. I’ll finally be able to sleep soundly again."

Fenris snapped, looking at the blonde lad suddenly standing right beside him.

"What the..?"

Cole looked at him, then at Hawke, who was having a conversation with the Inquisitor far from where they were.

"Sharp. Fierce. And yet slender, moves like the water, almost dancing. Her eyes gleam no matter where she looks. There is a glint of gold in them. Hair as soft as a butterfly’s wing, like sand slipping through my fingers. Her smell, sweet. Precious. I want to hold her tight, for as long as forever lasts."

"Alright, abomination, now you’re freaking me out." Fenris hissed.

"Your emotions are very loud."

"What?"

"It’s like they’re screaming. It’s like you’re screaming. Anguish. Sadness. Love. Fear. Fear of betrayal. Fear of losing her."

Fenris shook his head, exhasperated.

"You’re out of your mind."

"Maybe you’re the one out of your mind" Cole replied, as he sat on the top of the wall, legs dangling.

"Love is very confusing." the boy continued, letting his gaze get lost in the mountains. "It’s intense. Painful and pleasant at the same time."

"Emotions are confusing."

"But your feelings for her aren’t."

"No," the elf sighed "I guess my feelings for her are very clear."


End file.
